<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When you hold me, it feels like its just you and me in the whole world by My_Yawning_Grave</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29638692">When you hold me, it feels like its just you and me in the whole world</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Yawning_Grave/pseuds/My_Yawning_Grave'>My_Yawning_Grave</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Warriors ships and pairings [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Warriors - Erin Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Big Gay Love Story, Darkstripe wants to be gay with his bf without judgement, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gay Male Character, Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Multi, Requited Love, Secret Relationship, mostly internalized homophobia....well kind off</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:01:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,319</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29638692</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Yawning_Grave/pseuds/My_Yawning_Grave</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Feeling the awkward silence, Longtail finally changed the topic much to the gray toms relief " so have you noticed how Goldenflower seems to be dancing around Tigerclaw a lot lately?" that relief ended as soon as Goldenflowers name left his friends mouth.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Darkstripe/Tigerclaw (Warriors)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Warriors ships and pairings [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653238</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>When you hold me, it feels like its just you and me in the whole world</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"what about her? pretty good-looking right" </p><p>There was something in Longtails voice like he was trying to figure something out, and by the way, he was intensely looking at his former mentor meant; he was. </p><p>Darkstripe dug his claws into the ground trying to resist every instinct to scratch the fawn tortie next to him, instead, he simply smiled with a hum of agreement trying to find the proper words that will satisfy his friend "ya she seems...cute" and bent down to take another bite from his mouse, hoping the conversation will end there. </p><p>Longtail raised a brow at him looking appalled "cute!? think you need to check your eyes Darkstripe" he nudged his former mentor playfully, before eyeing Mousefur as she walked by after he hummed scanning the camp and the cats sharing tounges and prey. </p><p>"what about Brindleface, you two seem to spend a lot of time together lately?" </p><p>Darkstripe gritted his teeth, "we are just friends" he didn't bother elaborating more, the fawn tortie looked sly suddenly as if he found a juicy piece of prey.</p><p>"Just friends?" </p><p>"yes"</p><p>"So we won't be hearing the sound of kitten steps pattering around the nursery?" </p><p> </p><p>Darkstripe felt something snap instead of him, "no we won't, and why do you care so much!? don't you have something better to do than sit here like an elder and gossip about my love life?" Longtail to his credit looked surprised and a little guilty "hey calm down, bud, I'm just teasing you" sounding a bit awkward when cats around camp glanced their way.</p><p>The dark grey tom held his stare for a second more before he sighed "I know" he felt the short burst of anger disappear into tiredness "sorry, I don't know what came over me", Longtail looked at him up and down for a second "not sleeping well? you look tired" it felt easier to just nod along then to come up with a different excuse, so he did. </p><p> </p><p>It wasn't the lack of sleep that was keeping him down -it used to though when Darkstripe was an apprentice he would often lay awake well into the night and wonder why he felt the things he did and if there was something wrong with him- but the constant need to hide his feelings from everyone in Thundeclan, of feeling guilty for said feelings inside him, of pretending to agree with Longtai as he converses about the prettiest she-cats in the clan.</p><p>In reality, not being interested in she-cats as a tom was unheard of in all of the clans. There were some rumors of medicine cats only taking the position because they were attracted to the same gender. Darkstripe himself could hardly comprehend having to choose a she-cat as a mate sure he appreciated them, but care and be attracted to them in that way? Never.</p><p> </p><p>Feeling the awkward silence, Longtail finally changed the topic much to the gray toms relief " so have you noticed how Goldenflower seems to be dancing around Tigerclaw a lot lately?" that relief ended as soon as Goldenflowers name left his friends mouth, swallowing the bitterness he answered as regularly as he could, "I have, she not exactly subtle if you ask me" the tom next to him hummed "I suppose but I think its almost better that way, there no need for that awkward flirting, now if only Tigerclaw can get his head out of work and patrols then they could make a cute pair" </p><p>Darkstripe chewed on his mouse, taking a second to think how he'll respond without making it sound odd for him to have an issue with his <em> best friend's  </em>relationship status "personally, I don't think they would be a good match".</p><p>That piped Longtails interest "oh? how's so?". </p><p><em> because Tigerclaw is already taken,  </em>his mind growled, feeling defensive and exhausted from acting like Goldenflower's new-found interest in Tigerclaw is okay for him, because it's not "I don't know, she just seems a little...too soft for him?" Longtail opened his mouth to agree or rebut, not that Darkstripe cared when the entrance of the camp rustled, the dark grey toms ears perked when a dark brown tabby entered carrying a squirrel and two mice. </p><p> </p><p>Tigerclaw placed them on the pile, nodding to some cats on the way, and Darkstripe wasn't blind to Goldenflowers ears perking up in interest. </p><p>Darkstripe called him over before she could, feeling smugness when Tigerclaw didn't even glance her way.</p><p>The gray tom let a soft purr wash over him when Tigerclaw sat down next to him, casually taking the grey toms mouse and taking a bite from it, "How was the hunting patrol?" Tigerclaw frowned at his question "dull" he chewed, crunching the bones of the prey under his teeth. </p><p>Darkstripe hummed taking the simple answer in stride, "you managed to catch quite a lot, I see" Tigerclaw licked his lips catching whatever blood might be leftover then leaned down to take another bite.</p><p>"The prey is just getting fatter and slower" Darkstripe snorted good-heartily "it's green-leaf, so that's no surprise" he leaned in gently grooming his loves ears. Tigerclaw grunted to what seemed like an agreement. </p><p> </p><p>A peaceful silence covers over them with only the sound of Darkstripe tongue lapping against the dark fur, and crunching of prey to the point Darkstripe almost forgot the clan and the tom right next to them. </p><p> </p><p>Longtail looked at them bewildered and the dark tabby wasn't shy to call him out on it "what?"</p><p>Darkstrie paused mid-struck, feeling a burn of shame and embarrassment. He awkwardly pulled away.</p><p>
  <em> Was that too affectionate? </em>
</p><p>"Nothing" Longtail frantically responded, looking away from them and around the clan. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Well now it is awkward </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Longtail eventually cleared his throat, bending down to swallow the last bite of his prey, hearing the crunching of bones made Darkstripe feel like the awkwardness was growing more with every second. </p><p>
  <em> it was totally normal to help groom your "friend's" ears, even if someone was paying attention to them, no cat would think it was weird...right?  </em>
</p><p>No matter how much the gray tom tried, uneasiness and paranoia clung to him like a tick. </p><p>Shaking himself lightly he tried to distract himself, his mismatched eyes wandered around camp, and immediately wish he hasn't.</p><p> </p><p>Whitestorm purring contently and snuggling into Willowpelt's pelt with no-one looking at them strangely.</p><p>Lionheart touching noses with Frostfur an affection that didn't even draw attention.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> That wouldn't be the case if it was two toms or two she-cats. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Darkstripe's heart clenched. They represented everything he wanted but couldn't have. Just the thought that used to fill him with the warmth; of being able to express his and Tigerclaw's love in public was tainted with the fear of the aftermath; most likely exile and the dark tom couldn't do that to his love, being deputy and future leader of Thunderclan was everything to Tigerclaw. </p><p> </p><p>Longtail abruptly got up to his paws snapped Darkstripe of his depressing thoughts "well, I'm off- going haunting with Mousefur" he rolled his slender shoulders, turned on his paws with a swish of farewell with his long tail. </p><p>Tigerclaw murmured his goodbye with not much care and Darkstripe didn't have the energy to repeat it. </p><p> </p><p>Tigeclaw gave a deep sigh "finally" giving a small smirk that Darkstripe replied with a small smile. This was better - just them no one else and in these quiet moments, it almost felt like it was. </p><p>Darkstripe felt the feeling of Tigerclaws tail lightly laying on top of his, and Darkstripe gently waved them together, desperate to feel the comfort of his love in a way to silence his thoughts and worries.</p><p>The dark tabby nudged him on the shoulder, looking down to meet his mismatched gaze.</p><p> </p><p>Those warm amber eyes, like consuming fire, drew Darkstripe in like they always do and at that moment it almost felt like everything will be alright.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>god, this took forever to muster the will to actually finish it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>